Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/09
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą Przychodził do nas w sobotę po południu w ciemnym tużurku do białej pikowej kamizelki, w meloniku, który na rozmiar jego czaszki musiał być specjalnie sporządzony, przychodził, aby posiedzieć kwadrans albo dwa na szklanką wody z sokiem malinowym, podumać z brodą opartą na kościanej gałce laski, którą trzymał między kolanami, zamyślić się nad błękitnym dymem papierosa. Zazwyczaj byli wtedy z wizytą i inni krewni i podczas swobodnie toczącej się rozmowy Dodo usuwał się niejako w cień, spadał do biernej roli statysty w tym ożywionym zebraniu. Nie zabierając głosu, wodził spod wspaniałych brwi pełnymi wyrazu oczyma od jednego rozmówcy do drugiego, przy czym stopniowo, twarz jego wydłużała się, wychodziła niejako ze stawów, głupia zupełnie, niczym nie powściągana w tym żywiołowym zasłuchaniu. Mówił tylko, gdy się wprost do niego zwracano i wtedy odpowiadał na pytanie, co prawda monosylabami, jakby niechętnie, patrząc w inną stronę, o ile te pytania nie przekraczały pewnego zakresu spraw prostych i łatwych do rozstrzygnięcia. Niekiedy udawało mu się utrzymać rozmowę jeszcze parę pytań dalej, poza ten zakres, a to dzięki zasobowi wyrazistych min i gestów, którymi rozporządzał, a które wskutek swej wieloznaczności oddawały mu uniwersalne usługi, wypełniając luki artykułowanej mowy i podtrzymując swą żywą mimiczną ekspresją sugestię rozumnego rezonansu. Było to jednak złudzenie, które prędko pryskało, i rozmowa urywała się żałośnie, podczas gdy wzrok interlokutora odwracał się powoli i w zamyśleniu od Doda, który pozostawiony sobie, spadał z powrotem do właściwej sobie roli statysty i biernego obserwatora na tle ogólnej konwersacji. Bo jakże można było kontynuować rozmowę, gdy na przykład na pytanie, czy towarzyszył matce w drodze na wieś, odpowiadał tonem minorowym: "nie wiem", i była to smutna i zawstydzająca prawdomówność, gdyż pamięć Doda nie sięgała w istocie poza chwilę i najbliższą aktualność. Dodo przebył był raz dawno, w dzieciństwie jeszcze, jakąś ciężką chorobę mózgu, podczas której leżał wiele miesięcy bezprzytomny, bliższy śmierci niż życia, a gdy w końcu mimo to wyzdrowiał – okazało się, że był już niejako wycofany z obiegu, nie należał do wspólnoty ludzi rozumnych. Jego edukacja odbyła się prywatnie, niejako pro forma, z wielką oględnością. Wymagania, twarde i nieustępliwe wobec innych, wobec Doda miękły niejako, powściągały swą surowość i były pełne pobłażania. Dookoła niego utworzyła się jakaś sfera dziwnego uprzywilejowania, która go odgradzała pasem ochronnym, strefą neutralną od naporu życia i jego wymagań. Wszyscy na zewnątrz tej sfery byli zaatakowani przez jego fale, brodzili w nich hałaśliwie, dawali się ponosić, przejęci, porwani, w dziwnym zapamiętaniu - wewnątrz tej sfery był spokój i pauza, cezura w tym ogólnym tumulcie. Tak wyrastał, a wyjątkowość jego losu rosła z nim razem, jakby sama przez się zrozumiała i bez sprzeciwu z żadnej strony. Dodo nie dostawał nigdy nowego ubrania, tylko zawsze znoszone starszego brata. Podczas gdy życie rówieśników rozczłonkowane było na fazy, okresy, artykułowane przez zdarzenia graniczne, podniosłe i symboliczne momenty: imieniny, egzaminy, zaręczyny, awanse - jego życie upływało w niezróżniczkowanej monotonii, nie mąconej niczym przyjemnym ani przykrym, a także przyszłość ukazywała się jako całkiem równy i jednostajny gościniec bez zdarzeń i niespodzianek. Myliłby się, kto by sądził, że Dodo sprzeciwiał się wewnętrznie temu stanowi rzeczy. Przyjmował go z prostotą jako właściwą sobie formę życia, bez zdziwienia, z rzeczową zgodą, z poważnym optymizmem, i urządzał się, aranżował szczegóły w granicach tej bezzdarzeniowej monotonii. Codziennie przed południem wychodził na spacer na miasto i szedł zawsze tą samą turą wzdłuż trzech ulic, które przemierzał do końca, i potem tą samą drogą powracał. Ubrany w wytworny, choć znoszony garnitur brata, z rękoma, którymi oplatał swą laskę, założonymi na plecach – poruszał się z dystynkcją i bez pośpiechu. Wyglądał na podróżującego dla przyjemności pana, zwiedzającego miasto. Ten brak pośpiechu, jakiegoś kierunku lub celu, który by się w jego ruchach wyrażał, przybierał niekiedy kompromitujące formy, gdyż Dodo okazywał skłonność do zagapiania się: przed drzwiami sklepów, przed warsztatami, w których stukano i majstrowano, a nawet przed grupą ludzi rozmawiających. Jego fizjonomia wcześnie zaczęła dojrzewać i, rzecz dziwna, podczas gdy przejścia i wstrząsy życiowe zatrzymywały się na progu tego życia, oszczędzając jego. pustą nienaruszoność, jego zamarginesową wyjątkowość, rysy jego formowały się na tych przeżyciach, które przechodziły mimo niego, antycypowały jakąś nieurzeczywistnianą biografię, która zarysowana zaledwie w sferze możliwości modelowała i rzeźbiła to oblicze w iluzoryczną maskę wielkiego tragika, pełną wiedzy i smutku wszystkich rzeczy. Brwi jego sklepiły się wspaniałymi łukami, pogrążając w cieniu wielkie i smutne oczy podkrążone głęboko. Dookoła nosa wgłębiły się dwie bruzdy, pełne abstrakcyjnego cierpienia i iluzorycznej mądrości, i biegły do kątów ust i poza nie jeszcze. Małe i nabrzmiałe usta zamknięte były boleśnie, a kokieteryjna "muszka" na długiej burbońskiej brodzie nadawała mu pozór starszego i doświadczonego bonwiwanta. Nie obeszło się bez tego, by ta jego uprzywilejowana wyjątkowość została wyśledzona, zwęszona drapieżnie przez chytrze zaczajoną i zawsze głodną żeru złośliwość ludzką. Więc coraz częściej zdarzało się, że dostawał podczas swych rannych spacerów towarzyszy, i należało to do warunków tej uprzywilejowanej wyjątkowości, że byli to towarzysze specjalnego gatunku, nie w znaczeniu koleżeństwa i wspólności interesów, ale w sensie wysoce problematycznym i nie przynoszącym zaszczytu. Były to przeważnie znacznie młodsze roczniki, które garnęły się do pełnego godności i powagi, a rozmowy, które prowadzili, miały ton specjalny, wesoły i żartobliwy, dla Doda – trudno zaprzeczyć – miły i orzeźwiający. Gdy szedł tak, górując głową nad tą wesołą i trzpiotowatą gromadką, wyglądał jak filozof perypatetyczny w otoczeniu swych uczniów, a w twarzy jego spod maski powagi i smutku wyłamywał się frywolny uśmiech, walcząc z tragiczną dominantą tej fizjonomii. Dodo spóźniał się teraz ze swych porannych spacerów, wracał z nich ze zmierzwioną czupryną, w stroju lekko zderanżowanym, ale ożywiony i skłonny do wesołej kontrowersji z Karolą, biedną kuzynką, przytuloną przez ciotkę Retycję. Zresztą, jakby w poczuciu małej zaszczytności tych spotkań, Zachowywał Dodo w domu na ten temat zupełną dyskrecję. Raz albo dwa razy zaszły w tym monotonnym życiu wypadki wysterczające swym formatem ponad mieliznę codziennych zdarzeń. Raz, wyszedłszy rano, nie powrócił na obiad. Nie powrócił także na kolację ani na obiad dnia następnego. Ciotka Retycja była bliska rozpaczy. Ale tego dnia wieczorem przyszedł trochę pomięty, w meloniku zgniecionym i krzywo siedzącym, ale zresztą zdrów i pełen spokoju ducha. Trudno było zrekonstruować historię tej eskapady, co do której Dodo zachowywał zupełne milczenie. Prawdopodobnie, zagapiwszy się na spacerze, zaszedł w nieznaną okolicę miasta, może dopomogli mu do tego młodociani perypatetycy, wstawiający chętnie Doda w nowe i nieznane warunki życiowe. Być może, że był to jeden z tych dni, w których Dodo posyłał na urlop swą biedną, przeciążoną pamięć – i zapominał swój adres, a nawet nazwisko, daty, które mu zresztą kiedy indziej były zawsze przytomne. Nie dowiedzieliśmy się nigdy bliższych szczegółów tej przygody. Gdy starszy brat Doda wyjechał za granicę, rodzina zeszczuplała do trojga, czworga osób. Oprócz wujka Hieronima i ciotki Retycji była jeszcze Karola, sprawująca rolę klucznicy w wielkim gospodarstwie wujostwa. Wuj Hieronim nie wychodził już od wielu lat z pokoju. Od czasu gdy Opatrzność łagodnie wyjęła z jego ręki ster tej skołatanej i ugrzęzłej na mieliźnie nawy życiowej – prowadził żywot emeryta na wąskim skrawku, między sienią a ciemnym alkierzem, który mu został przydzielony. W długim, do ziemi sięgającym szlafroku siedział w głębi alkierza i porastał z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej fantastycznym zarostem. Długa broda barwy pieprzu (ku końcom długich kosmyków prawie że biała) opływała mu twarz dookoła, sięgała do połowy policzków, zostawiając tylko wolny krogulczy nos i dwoje oczu, tonących białkami w cieniu krzaczastych brwi. W ciemnym alkierzu, w tym ciasnym więzieniu, w którym skazany był jak wielki, drapieżny kot krążyć tam i z powrotem przed szklanymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do salonu - stały dwa ogromne łoża z dębu, nocne lęgowiska wujostwa, a całą tylną ścianę osłaniał wielki gobelin, majaczący niewyraźnym kształtem w ciemnej głębi. Gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, wyłaniał się spomiędzy bambusów i palm ogromny lew, potężny i ponury jak prorok, i majestatyczny jak patriarcha. Siedząc tyłem do siebie, lew i wuj Hieronim wiedzieli o sobie pełni nienawiści. Nie patrząc na siebie, grozili sobie wyszczerzonym, odsłoniętym kłem i groźnie warczącym słowem. Chwilami lew, podrażniony, przypodnosił się aż na przednich łapach, zjeżał grzywę wyciągniętej szyi i groźny ryk jego toczył się dookoła chmurnego horyzontu. To znowu wuj Hieronim wyrastał ponad niego proroczą tyradą, a twarz jego modelowała się groźnie od wielkich słów, którymi wzbierał, podczas gdy broda falowała w natchnieniu. Wtedy lew zwężał boleśnie ślepia i odwracał z wolna głowę, kuląc się pod potęgą słowa bożego. Ten lew i ten Hieronim napełniali ciemny alkierz wujostwa wieczną zwadą. Wuj Hieronim i Dodo żyli w tym ciasnym mieszkaniu niejako mimo siebie, w dwóch różnych dymensjach, które się krzyżowały, nie targując się wcale. Oczy ich, gdy spotkały się ze sobą, szły dalej, poza siebie, jak u zwierząt dwu różnych i dalekich gatunków, które nie dostrzegają się wcale, niezdolne zatrzymać obcego obrazu, lecącego na wskroś przez świadomość, która nie może go w sobie zrealizować. Nigdy nie mówili do siebie. Gdy zasiadano do stołu, ciotka Retycja, siedząc między mężem a synem, stanowiła granicę dwóch światów, istmus między dwoma morzami obłędu. Wuj Hieronim jadł niespokojnie, długa broda wpadała mu do talerza. Gdy drzwi zaskrzypiały w kuchni, podrywał się na wpół z krzesła i chwytał za talerz z zupą, gotów ze swą porcją uciec do alkierza, gdyby ktoś obcy wszedł do mieszkania. Wtedy ciotka Retycja uspokajała go: – Nie bój się, nikt nie idzie, to służąca. – Natenczas Dodo rzucał na wystraszonego pełne gniewu i indygnacji spojrzenie lśniących swych gałek, mrucząc do siebie z nieukontentowaniem: – Ciężki wariat... Zanim wuj Hieronim dostał był absolucję ze zbyt zawikłanych komplikacyj życia i otrzymał pozwolenie wycofania się w swe samotne refugium w alkierzu – był on człowiekiem zupełnie innego pokroju. Ci, którzy go znali za młodu, twierdzili, że ten niepohamowany temperament nie znał żadnych hamulców, względów ani skrupułów. Z satysfakcją mówił nieuleczalnie chorym o czekającej ich śmierci. Z wizyt kondolencyjnych korzystał, by przed skonsternowaną rodziną poddawać ostrej krytyce żywot zmarłego, po którym jeszcze łzy nie obeschły. Ludziom, ukrywającym jakieś przykre i drażliwe sprawy osobiste – wypominał je głośno i urągliwie. Ale pewnej nocy powrócił z podróży cały zmieniony i nieprzytomny ze strachu, usiłując schować się pod łóżko. W kilka dni potem rozeszła się wieść w rodzinie, że wuj Hieronim abdykował ze wszystkich swoich zawiłych, wątpliwych i ryzykownych interesów, które mu ponad głowę wyrosły, abdykował na całej linii i definitywnie i rozpoczął nowy żywot, żywot objęty surową i ścisłą, acz niezrozumiałą dla nas regułą. W niedzielę po południu przychodziliśmy wszyscy do ciotki Retycji na mały familijny podwieczorek. Wuj Hieronim nie poznawał nas. Siedząc w alkierzu, rzucał na to zebranie spoza szklanych drzwi dzikie i przerażone spojrzenia. Czasami atoli niespodzianie wychodził ze swej samotni w swoim długim do ziemi szlafroku, z falującą dookoła twarzy brodą, i robiąc rękami ruch, jak gdyby nas rozdzielał, mówił: – A teraz błagam was, tak jak tu jesteście, rozejdźcie się, rozbiegnijcie chyłkiem, cichaczem i niepostrzeżenie... – Potem, grożąc nam tajemniczo palcem, głosem przyciszonym dodawał: – Mówią już powszechnie: Di – da. Ciotka wpychała go łagodnie do alkierza, a on we drzwiach jeszcze odwracał się groźnie i z podniesionym palcem powtarzał: – Di – da. Dodo pojmował wszystko nie od razu, powoli, i mijało kilka chwil milczenia i konsternacji, zanim sytuacja rozjaśniała się w jego umyśle. Wtedy wodząc oczyma od jednego do drugiego, jakby upewniając się, że zaszło coś wesołego, wybuchał śmiechem i śmiał się hałaśliwie i z satysfakcją, wstrząsał głową z politowaniem i powtarzał wśród śmiechu: – Ciężki wariat... Zapadała noc nad domem ciotki Retycji, krowy, wydojone, ocierały się w ciemności o deski, dziewki spały już w kuchni, z ogrodu płynęły banie nocnego ozonu i pękały w otwartym oknie. Ciotka Retycja spała w głębi swego wielkiego łoża. Na drugim łożu siedział jak puszczyk w poduszkach wuj Hieronim. Jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności, broda spływała mu na podciągnięte kolana. Powoli schodził z łóżka, skradając się na palcach do ciotki. Stał tak nad śpiącą przyczajony jak kot do skoku, z nastroszonymi brwiami i wąsami. Lew na ścianie ziewnął krótko i odwrócił głowę. Ciotka, obudzona, przeraziła się tej głowy roziskrzonej oczyma i prychającej. – Idź, idź do łóżka – mówiła odpędzając go, jak koguta, ruchem ręki. Cofał się prychając i oglądając się nerwowymi ruchami głowy. W drugim pokoju leżał Dodo. Dodo nie umiał spać. Ośrodek snu w jego chorym mózgu nie funkcjonował prawidłowo. Kręcił się, tarzał w pościeli, przewracał się z boku na bok. Materac skrzypiał. Dodo wzdychał ciężko, sapał, powstawał, bezradny, w poduszkach. Nie żyte życie męczyło się, dręczyło w rozpaczy, kręciło się jak kot w klatce. W ciele Doda, w tym ciele półgłówka, ktoś starzał się bez przeżyć, ktoś dojrzewał do śmierci bez okruszyny treści. Nagle zaszlochał w ciemności przerażająco. Ciotka Retycja zbiegła do niego z łóżka: – Co ci jest, Dodo, czy cię coś boli? Dodo odwrócił głowę ze zdumieniem. – Kto? – zapytał. – Czego jęczysz? – pyta ciotka. – To nie ja, to on... – Jaki on? – Zamurowany... – Kto taki? Ale Dodo z rezygnacją machnął ręką: – Eh... – i obrócił się na drugą stronę. Ciotka Retycja wróciła na palcach do łóżka. Wuj Hieronim pogroził jej w przejściu palcem: – Mówią już powszechnie: Di – da...